Lettre à Belmer
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Je suis tellement désolé Belmer...


Belmer,

C'est la première fois que je parviens à formuler des phrases cohérentes sur un morceau de papier depuis ta mort. Est-ce idiot d'écrire à une personne morte ? Peut-être, mais j'aime croire que ces mots te parviendront plus facilement s'il en reste une trace ailleurs que dans mon esprit. Il y a tellement de choses à dire, mais pourtant, si peu semble avoir un sens aujourd'hui...Arlong Park est tombé. 8 ans déjà, 8 ans que ce bâtiment hideux surplombe la ville. Du moins, surplombait. Mais laisse-moi commencer par le commencement.

Les événements qui suivirent ta mort furent d'une violence et d'une tristesse sans précédent. Un des hommes-poissons d'Arlong tomba malheureusement sur des cartes que Nami avait dessiné. Impressionné, Arlong l'a emmené avec lui. Je te promets Belmer, j'ai tout fait pour défendre tes filles, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces, la cruauté, la force et la violence de ses créatures abjectes étaient sans-limite. Quelques heures après le départ des hommes-poissons, la totalité du village était réunie pour discuter de la suite des événements. Il était évident que nous allions se battre pour récupérer Nami. Alors quelle ne fut notre surprise lorsque, sous nos yeux ébahis, celle-ci revint seule au village, sans aucune blessure grave. Mais notre joie de la revoir n'égalait pas notre étonnement. Je fus pris de stupeur et, pardonne-moi de le dire, d'une rage sans précédent, lorsqu'elle tendit les mains, pleines de billets, et nous annonça qu'elle avait accepté d'être la cartographe attitrée d'Arlong. Je ne te relaterai pas la dispute qui suivie, tant ce souvenir m'est encore douloureux. Toujours est-il que, fou de rage, je mis ta fille à la porte de son propre village, celui où elle avait grandi, celui où elle avait tant appris, celui où se trouvait la tombe de sa mère, laissant ainsi Nojiko sans sa mère et sans sa sœur.

Le lendemain, je me rendis chez toi, et trouvait Nojiko endormit sur ta tombe, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Je m'approchai d'elle pour la rentrer à l'intérieur, mais au moment où mes mains effleurèrent son visage, elle se réveilla et m'asséna un coup de pied dans le tibia, me hurlant que je n'avais pas le droit d'exclure sa sœur ainsi. C'était vrai. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Nojiko n'avait pas bronché la veille, et me frappait et m'insultait le matin suivant. Je passais l'heure suivante à essayer de lui faire dire ce qu'elle savait. C'est ainsi que j'appris que Nami avait passé un pacte avec Arlong : si elle devenait sa cartographe et qu'elle lui rapportait la somme de 100 millions de Berry, il acceptait de libérer le village de Kokoyashi. Nami ne voulait pas que nous sachions, car elle savait que nous irions nous battre contre Arlong, et que nous perdrions. A 10 ans, ta fille a porté sur ses frêles épaules l'avenir d'un village entier. Je mis le village au courant l'après-midi même, et nous convenions de ne rien dire à Nami. Ainsi, elle pourrait s'échapper si l'occasion se présentait, sans avoir l'impression de trahir notre confiance. Evidemment, ta fille ne s'est jamais échappée.

Nous restâmes sous le joug d'Arlong pendant 8 longues années. Ta fille revenait au village de temps à autre, pour te déposer des fleurs, manger quelques mandarines et voir sa sœur. Ainsi était notre quotidien, vivre dans la crainte des hommes poissons. Jusqu'à ce jour, il y a de ça une semaine. Nami revint encore une fois au village, comme elle le faisait depuis 8 ans. Mais quelque chose était différent. Vois-tu, pour amasser sa fortune, Nami était devenue voleuse de pirates. Elle venait de quitter le dernier équipage qu'elle avait dépouillé. Mais quelque chose était différent. Ce gamin au chapeau de paille, accompagné d'un bretteur chasseur de prime, d'un étrange garçon au long nez et d'un cuistot blond, fumant autant que toi. Et ce gamin n'était pas décidé à la laisser partir, c'était sa nakama comme il disait. Mais j'ai encore sauté une étape.

En milieu d'après-midi, un officier de la Marine débarqua, me demandant de l'amener à votre maison, où il ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller le verger pour s'emparer de la fortune que Nami avait amassé, sous prétexte que cet argent était volé. Nami défendit ses biens corps et âme. Mais elle ne put rien faire. Ce colonel était lui aussi au service d'Arlong, qui le payait aisément. Je décidai de prendre les armes, ainsi que tout le village pour aller se battre contre Arlong. Nami refusait de nous laisser y aller, mais plus question pour nous de la laisser souffrir tandis que nous restions les bras croisés. Tant pis si nous y laissions nos vies. Mais une fois à Arlong Park, ses 4 gamins débarquèrent, et triomphèrent des hommes-poissons. Le gamin au chapeau de paille réduisit en miettes Arlong et sa tour. Nous étions libres, et Nami aussi. Et, même si à l'instar de tous les autres, mon être tout entier fut rempli de joie et de reconnaissance, j'eus honte de moi-même. J'aurais dû te sauver ce jour là i ans. J'aurais dû me battre avec plus d'acharnement, j'aurais dû être capable de faire ce que ces gamin ont fait, ces gamins qui n'avaient aucune raison de se battre contre Arlong. Au plutôt si, ils en avaient une. Ils voulaient que leur navigatrice cesse de pleurer. Tout simplement. Et moi, je n'ai même pas réussi à les approcher, alors que l'avenir de mon village, ma vie toute entière en dépendait. Ces gamins qui ne savaient rien de ce qui s'était passé sur cette île i ans ont risqué leur vie.

Je suis vraiment désolée Belmer. Pour tout. Pour avoir laissé ta fille porter ce fardeau, mais surtout pour avoir parfois oublié qu'elle le portait. Kokoyashi a changé, ses habitants ont changé. Je me souviens, il y a de ça 6 ans, Nami alors âgée de 12 ans, avait frappé un gamin de 7 ans car il voulait entrer dans Arlong Park. Dès lors, le village tout entier l'a traité de sorcière, de pirate, de traitre, de criminelle. Alors que si elle n'avait rien fait, si elle n'avait pas frappé ce gamin, Arlong l'aurait déchiqueté. Au sein du village, personne n'était supposé la haïr, mais pourtant les gens tournaient le dos, rentraient chez eux où chuchotaient des commentaires désobligeants à leur voisin dès qu'elle traversait la grande rue. Et pourtant, elle ne s'est jamais mise en colère. Mais les villageois lui en voulaient, je lui en voulais parfois, oubliant qu'elle faisait tout ça pour nous. A 13 ans, Nami frappa une autre bande de garçon, et deux jours plus tard, 3 garçons plus âgés, de 15 ou 16 ans, probablement leur frères ou cousins, l'agressèrent dans une ruelle, la ruant de coups. Mais elle ne fit jamais rien à leur encontre, acceptant son sort. Je m'en veux de ne pas les avoir puni, j'aurais dû être capable de prendre du recul. J'aurais dû la soigner ce jour-là, au lieu de la laisser sous la pluie, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, tout comme j'aurais dû le faire quand elle rentrait de voyage pleines de coupures et d'hématomes...

Mais surtout, je te présente des excuses pour l'avoir laissé partir. Ce matin, elle a pris la mer avec le gamin au chapeau de paille, pour devenir pirate. Je sais à quel point tu les hais. Mais j'aime également croire que tu l'aurais laissé suivre sa route. Je sais au fond de moi que tu l'aurais laissé faire.

Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu te raconter l'histoire,

Adieu Belmer.

Genzo.

* * *

Merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout, je sais que tout ça remonte à très loin maintenant, mais j'ai retrouvé ce truc perdu dans mon ordi depuis bien longtemps et j'ai décidé de le partager. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en reviews !

Kisses - DW.


End file.
